Seriously, This is a Normal Day in Wonderland
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: One-shot for my Competition. It seems Alex has made a new friend, oh dear watch out Wonderland.


**A/N: **My entry for the contest I set up. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Seriously, This is a Normal Day in Wonderland-**

It was a silent breezy day in Wonderland, which was unusual because you would normally hear the sound of guns shooting and such.

However, while taking a walk outside his Clock Tower, Julius Monrey noticed the amount of clocks lying around. It seems someone decided to go on another killing spree again.

He also noticed that the After Images seem too afraid to actually do their job, as if they'd been petrified.

Now that was new.

A loud scream echoed around before dying off quickly. Julius, although reluctant, went to go find out what was going on.

When he got to the area, he was not alone. The Hatters and Boris were also there.

"Well this must be important if the Clock Maker is here," Blood said with a casual voice, getting a glare from the blue-haired man.

"Do you know who's killing these people?" Julius demanded, and got a dirty look from Elliot in return.

"You're blaming this on us, aren't you?!" Elliot had to be held back by the twins.

"I wish it was us…" Dee began.

"Because whoever it is, is killing people more faster then us!" Dum finished.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Boris suddenly asked, and everyone turned silent to hear what Boris was talking about.

After a few moments of silence, Blood shook his head. "I can't hear anything-"

But immediately shut up when he did hear something. And whatever it was, it was coming _closer_.

It sounded like a 'bzzz' sound, which left the possibility of whatever it was to be anything. It wasn't until the thing came into sight that they saw where the sound came from.

And boy were they confused.

In front of them was some kind of floating armour object, in the shape of a peppershaker. The top of it, it's head, was a dome shape with two sets of 'lights.' A telescope-like eye was it's only means of seeing, the optic was blue.

On the midsection, there was a gunstick and a what appeared to be a plunger attached to it. The bottom structure had a skirt-like armour with 'globes' on it. It was hovering slightly off the ground.

And on it's back, with her feet dangling off the plunger and gunstick was none other then the resident crazy foreigner, Alex Hudson.

Upon seeing them, she grinned and waved her arm. "Hey guys! How are you?"

"Alex…what is that?" Boris asked.

"Oh, this is my new friend! He says his name is 'Dalek,' isn't that cool?" She asked, while her 'friends' looked nervously at the contraction.

"Alex, it would be best to get away from…the Dalek." Blood said, his hand itching to turn his cane into a gun.

Suddenly a faceless person ran in front of the Dalek, almost knocking off Alex.

The Dalek didn't respond well.

"_**YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE DALEK'S SECRET WEAPON, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_

And to the shock of the Role Holders, the Dalek shot a beam out of it's Gunslinger, killing the faceless person immediately.

Alex grinned, "Isn't he amazing? We met when he had fallen down my hole and I saved him. Apparently my mind is so complicated that it may damage their greatest enemy!"

The only thing the males knew was that Alex had a big scary machine that could probably whoop all their asses.

"Anyway," she continued, "I agreed to go with him back to his ship if he did this favour for me!"

"And, prey tell, what was the favour?" Julius asked.

Suddenly the Dalek turned and pointed his gunslinger at Elliot who freaked out. **"**_**I WILL EXTERMINATE THIS FEEBLE CREATURE IF THE BLACK FEEBLE CREATURE DOES NOT REPRICATE HIS FEELINGS FOR HIM."**_

Silence. Everyone stared at Alex and the Dalek with mixed emotions. Dee, Dum and Boris tried to hide their laughter, Julius sighed, Blood blanked and Elliot gaped.

"Let me get this straight. If Blood does not 'show his feelings for me,' you'll kill me?" Elliot eeped out.

"_**CORRECT."**_

"Alex!" Elliot yelled, looking at the grinning girl.

"What? I want to help Homosexual Blood and you realize your love for each other! Maddie always yelled at me for not being helpful."

"I refuse." Blood said simply, which made the Dalek annoyed but happy.

"_**THEN I SHALL EXTERMINATE THE FEEBLE CREATURE."**_

Alex was interested to see what her friend would do, but before the Dalek could exterminate Elliot, a buzzing sound suddenly shot through the clearing.

And to the Role Holders relief and Alex's horror, the Dalek blew up.

The person responsible was Ace, who was holding a some kind of screwdriver-type of object. He smiled at his fellow Role Holders. "Hey guys! This man gave me this thing, a Sonic Screwdriver, and told me to blow up the Dalek!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Dalek! I'll never forget you! You were the only one who understood me after Mon Sticky Friend!"

It was a normal day for Julius, like it was everyday.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Dalek. I know the Sonic Screwdriver can't kill them but it's my story!

**Characters from HNKNA used: **Julius, Blood, Elliot, Dee, Dum, Boris and Ace.

**Did you use a crossover and if yes, which one: **Doctor Who

**Things used from crossover, only allowed five things: **Dalek, Sonic Screwdriver

**Ocs used: **Alex Hudson from IIMMN

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HNKNA or Doctor Who

**Claim: **I own Alex

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


End file.
